Removing the Wall
by itswhatdrivesme
Summary: A for-now oneshot about what could of happened after the end of 'Cuffed'. They both go to grab a bite to eat, end up surprisingly at the same cafe, and Beckett ends up going home with Castle.


**This is just a little maybe one-shot on how things could have went after Castle asked her that last line. Could turn into more chapters if you'd like. Please review! 3 #notsorry4beingashipper ~brittany**

* * *

><p><em>Next time, next time... what did that mean? <em>Castle thought to himself. After being handcuffed to his partner, detective Beckett, and they came back to the precinict, he told her "If I ever have to be hitched to someone again, it would be you." And she told him, " For what it's worth, if I ever have to spend another night handcuffed to someone, I wouldn't mind if it was you…. But next time, let's do it without the tiger." He was astonished, and as she walked away with her bike helmet in hand, he asked her, "Next time?" All she did was turn and give him a quick look, smiling. Everyday this woman surprised him, but that really tipped him. Was she teasing, or was she serious? As Castle gathered his things to leave, his stomach rumbled. He decided he would grab a quick something to eat, as Martha and Alexis were on a tour of colleges. He exited the precinict doors, breathing in the cool, crisp New York air. He settled on a nearby cafe, Cafe Primo, and walked along the sidewalks of the busy city, thinking all about how he missed having Beckett's hand in his.

* * *

><p>Beckett pulled out of the precinict parking lot on her motorcycle, smiling to herself at how she shocked Castle with her choice of words. She meant them of course. She then frowned, wondering if that was too risky on her part, showing Castle some of her true feelings. <em>No, it was time to open up a bit more after that crazy but good day. <em>She reassured herself. Her stomach growled as she rode on the streets. She thought about what was in her fridge. Not much. Probably some expired old takeouts and maybe some crackers. _Castle's beef jerky sounds good right now. _She thought. Beckett figured she better just drop in to a restraunt or cafe, she was so hungry. Cafe Primo's sign showed up before her eyes and she pulled in, parking her bike. She fluffed her hair a bit before walking in. She never knew who she was going to see around here. Opening the doors, she inhaled the inviting smells of one of the best cafes around. It wasn't just a normal cafe, but they did bring menus to you. She walked to a nearby table and sat down.

* * *

><p>Castle was never so happy to see food set down in front of him. He gratefully ate it before heading to the bathroom. He wasn't even sure what he looked like after lying on an old mattress from who knows where, breaking down a wall, almost getting eaten by a tiger, and hanging from bars waiting to be saved from Ryan and Esposito. He glanced at all the tables he walked by. A lone woman on her Apple, a man with a scruffly beard, two teenagers sipping coffees, a couple smiling, and a brunette looking out the window. <em>Wait, <em>he thought, _was that Beckett? _He stepped backwards and looked again. She looked up surprised. "Castle?" "Hi." He said, pleased to see her again. "Did you follow me here?" She asked, eyebrow raised. "No, I was hungry." He said. "Sit down already Castle!" She said, and grinned. She glanced out the window again briefly before looking at him. "Meeting someone?" He asked, curious. "No, no, I'm just glad to see the outdoors again. Don't forget we were almost tiger chow." She smiled softly. "Oh please, how could I forget?" He teased. "That was..." He trailed off. She looked him in the eyes, and he forgot everything. All that he remembered was their hands entertwined, pushing the freezer, sleeping side by side, her on his back, just everything. She seemed to be doing the same, until she came to realization and looked down, turning a slight shade of pink. "Intense?" She said, almost like a question. "Not just that, but yes." He said. She turned even pinker and took a delicate sip of coffee. "Mm." She said.

* * *

><p>Beckett was never happier to see him. They chatted about their day and the case, until she realized it was dusk outside. "Oh, Castle.. I better get going." She started to collect her keys and wallet, until he stopped her with words. "Kate..." He said. She looked up, partly scared to what he might say. "You should come home with me. We could watch a movie, or something." He said. "I.. I don't know." She said. <em>Should I?<em> She asked herself. She knew she should, but something was holding her back. That damn wall again. "Oh... okay." She said. He smiled. She bit her lip. "I'll follow you?" She asked. "Of course, but I'm sure you know the way." She didn't answer. She hadn't been there that many times, had she? _Oh quit kidding yourself, you could get there with your eyes closed. _She told herself. They walked out, and before they parted ways to their vehicles, Castle asked her, "You know, I let you drive the Porsche... you should let me drive your bike.." He said. "Hmm, I don't know. Sure you could handle it?" she said. "I'm a big boy. C'mon, please?" He said. "Okay..." She said. She handed him her keys, and he handed her his. They switched directions. She walked over to his town car, and got in. It smelled like him. She started it up, and an opera channel came on. _ Really Castle? _She thought to herself. She watched him pull out on her bike, and quietly chuckled.

* * *

><p>Castle felt the wind on his clothes, and enjoyed it. He was riding Beckett's bike. He figured she wouldn't let him, but surprisingly she did. He looked back at her in his towncar, and smiled. She looked good in it. But better then him riding her bike, she was coming to his place. Nothing could beat that. Most likely nothing would happen as it always did, but there was a glimmer of hope. They pulled in the apartment parking garage, and she pulled up beside him in his car. "You look goood in that." He said. She smirked. "You didn't look so bad yourself, Castle." He laughed at her comment. "Let's head up." He said. Once they got up to his apartment, and they went inside, Castle noticed Beckett eying his place. She always did. "Want to check out the DVD's? They're under the TV." He said, as he hung up his jacket in the closet. She walked over to the set and got on her knees on the floor. "Want some wine?" he asked. "Sure, thanks." She said. He poured them both some wine, and brought it to her. "What are we watching?" "Season one of 24." She answered. "Ooh!" He said. He was nervous to see where she would sit. To his surprise, she sat next to him. But not too close. She pulled of her heels and curled her legs under her. She shivered. "Here." He said, and handed her a blanket. She smiled appreciatevely. After about twenty minutes into the show, she scooted closer and handed him part of the blanket. "You looked cold." She said. "I was." He said. Their arms barely touching, she rested her head on his shoulder. She sighed, and he smiled.<p>

* * *

><p>After twenty minutes of talking herself into it, she put her head on his shoulder. It was so comforting. Her eyelids started to flutter shut, and she yawned. She thought they were on like episode four. "You tired?" He said. She took her head off his shoulder. "Yeah.." She said. "But I can last longer." She said, and they continued watching. But much different then what she said, she fell asleep. She dreamed about them being handcuffed together. It was a pleasant dream.<p>

* * *

><p>He looked over at the beautiful detective, sleeping. She was just as pretty with her eyes closed. He had much more feelings towards her then being only friends. He told her he loved her when she had been shot by the sniper. But she didn't remember. He did love her. It was the truth. He wished she knew. She shifted and layed on him, her hands on his shirt collar. He was shocked at first, but settled in too.<p>

* * *

><p>Kate opened her eyes. She was on a warm chest. Castle. She was literally on top of him, her hands resting on his chest. He had his hands on her back, lower back, and she questioned herself on how this happened. She needed to use the bathroom. But how would she get up without waking him? She felt his head move. "Kate?" he asked sleepily. "Yeah. I'm sorry." She said, glad it was dark so he couldn't see her red face. She got herself off of him. "It's okay, really." He said. She ran a hand through her hair. He sat up, and turned on a side lamp. "I don't know how we got that way." He chuckled. "You move a lot in your sleep." He smiled. "Do I? I'm sorry." "Kate, it's fine." "I know.. it's just, I don't know." She darted her eyes at anything except for him. "Kate.." He said. This was the third time he had called her Kate in five minutes. "Rick, I. I.." She didn't know what to say. he took her hand in his. She looked up at him, their faces inches away. She leaned in, took a huge chance, and kissed him. Kissed him like she had always wanted to, always thought about, always dreamed of. Removing the wall.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo, I hope you liked it! It was a fun one to write! :) Please rate and review! Thank you so much! Caskett ftw. If only this REALLY happened.<strong>


End file.
